There has been an increase in recent years of the availability of public digital grade networks, such as the World Wide Web (“WWW”) and the Internet, to exchange voice communication signaling. Conventional, voice and media data exchange platforms are performed via an individual dialer device that dials out to an end user that is pre-registered to receive a broadcast event. In one example, if an end user registers for a town hall meeting to be broadcast at a later time, then prior to the town hall meeting, the end user device (i.e., mobile terminal) would need to be dialed-up directly and would also need to keep her own line open from a single dialer device.
It would be optimal if multiple remote end users communicating through computer voice functionality over, for example, the Internet, could be dialed up to receive access to a “town hall” meeting by communicating through standard telephony links, such as, the public switched telephone network (PSTN). In addition, it would be further optimal to reduce the charges that are incurred from interactive voice response (IVR) services and to utilize telecommunications ports of standard PSTN connections to provide broadcasting for “town hall” events to all pre-registered end users.